


Beneath the Moon and Stars

by SebandBlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebandBlaine/pseuds/SebandBlaine
Summary: Blaine transfers back to Dalton in Season 4 AU"Trust me, when I was in the Warblers, sneaking onto stage the night before a show was tradition. We had other traditions - but I can't really speak about 'em."Basically, this plays on that. The Warblers have started a tradition for having a camping trip every year around Halloween - instituted during Sebastian's time as Captain - and this is Blaine's first time attending it.Week Two of Tumblr's Hauntoween: Moonlight, fog, haunted, lantern, forest, nightmare
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Beneath the Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine does have anxiety in this story, so tw for a minor panic attack towards the end.

“Guys, wait up!” Blaine squeaked, running down the path of crunching leaves as fast as his short legs could carry him, a panicked look on his face as he forced himself into the middle of the group of Warblers that were currently walking through a very dark forest at night, the scare factor only intensified by the thin cloud of fog at their feet, presumably from a nearby river or lake.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Blaine? Scared of the dark?” John taunted playfully, smirking down at the shortest of them all as he held the lantern up to light the way. Could they have gone with a flashlight? Absolutely, but it was a general consensus that a lantern would add to the creepy ambiance, even if it did very little for making anything visible, and the moonlight was doing most of the work.

“No! There are sounds, I swear. Like someone’s walking around and…” Blaine was cut off by an owl hooting in the distance, letting out a loud whine as he instantly flung himself into Sebastian’s side. 

“Cut him a break, John,” Sebastian groaned, sliding an arm around Blaine’s shoulders before tugging him into his side, looking down at the shorter boy who quite frankly looked like a kicked puppy. “Need I remind you he’s never done one of these camping trips before?”

Blaine relaxed significantly at the arm around his shoulders, looking over at John and sticking his tongue out in a ‘ha-ha’ fashion that caused the taller dark haired boy to roll his eyes and move back to the front of the group, muttering, "Just fuck already." that had Blaine’s cheeks turning bright red. He then turned his attention up to Sebastian and offered him a shaky smile. “Thanks,” He murmured, to which Sebastian shrugged and offered him a warm smile that made him feel that much safer. 

“Don’t mention it, B,” Sebastian added as they reached a small clearing, Jeff, Nick and Hunter starting to unload the wagon of sleeping bags and tents as John, Trent and Thad went to start the campfire. “Do you know how to pitch a tent?” He asked, glancing down at the shorter boy as he slowly withdrew his arm.

Blaine nodded slowly and let out a soft breath. “I think so. I had to do it in Boy Scouts once, but… can I watch you do yours, just in case? You know, refresher?” He asked, glancing up at Sebastian with a less than certain look on his face.

Sebastian laughed softly and nodded, moving to grab one of the tents and sleeping bags. “Yeah, fine. Come on, half pint.” He smirked, leading the shorter boy over to an area just across from the fire before starting to take everything out of its packaging.

Blaine pouted but followed anyway, his arms crossed over his chest as he moved to plop down onto a log. “I’m not… I’m not even _that_ short, you’re all just tall,” He muttered, kicking a few leaves around as he turned his attention to watch everything Sebastian was doing.

“Mhm,” Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head as he started putting the rods together, threading it through the tent itself as he went. “Kinda surprised you were a boy scout. I mean, you literally cried when you spilled coffee on your favorite cardigan. You don’t seem like the type to want to get your hands dirty.”

Blaine shrugged and wrinkled his nose up at the thought. “Okay, well… you’d cry too if you spilled something all over your expensive clothes so… hmph.” He huffed out, a satisfied smirk on his face. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and laughed softly, raising an eyebrow back at Blaine. “Oh? Would I? Because I’m pretty sure I’d just replace it,” He said with a cocky smirk, chuckling at the way Blaine opened and closed his mouth with uncertainty before turning his focus entirely to getting his tent up.

Once the tent was up, Sebastian unrolled his sleeping bag and pushed it into the opening before turning to Blaine, clapping his hands together. “So… was that enough of a ‘refresher,’ tiny?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in the other’s direction, moving to sit on the log next to him. 

Blaine huffed and stood, walking off to grab a tent and sleeping bag of his own before returning. “Yes, thank you,” He said, his nose in the air as he moved to start taking everything out of the packaging. 

After about half an hour of whining, frustration and Blaine hurting himself from pinching himself while putting the rods together, Sebastian finally stepped in with a fond smile, starting to put the tent together for the shorter boy, Blaine micromanaging in the background by telling him what to do after he had already started doing each step.

* * *

Blaine sat down next to Sebastian, sitting as close to him as possible as he pulled open his bag of potato chips, starting to nibble away at one of them as he watched the other guys sit down on the logs across from them. 

Nick smirked and sat up a little straighter, swallowing down a bite of a hot dog he had just put together. “Anyone got any scary stories?” He asked, glancing around the fire as Jeff huffed and tucked himself into Nick’s side.

“I have one my sister used to tell me called La Llorona,” Thad said with a smirk, setting his plate down on Trent’s lap before getting a serious look on his face as he began telling the story. 

“... and so she roams the rivers and creeks, wailing into the night and searching for children to drag, screaming to a watery grave.” He finished about ten minutes later, looking around at the other guys with a satisfied chuckle.

Blaine gulped and quickly wiped the tears away that had formed in his eyes, tucking his face into Sebastian’s side. Most of the guys were obviously freaked out, apart from Hunter, but they all turned to Blaine when they realized he was actually upset, Sebastian shaking his head at all of them as he slid his arms around the shorter boy. 

“Hey, Blaine…” Thad sighed, moving to sit next to him as he rubbed his back in slow circles. “It’s just a stupid wives-tale. There aren’t really ghosts haunting the river,” He tried to reason, though when he looked up at Sebastian who had a less than impressed look on his face, he instantly moved to sit back down where he had been seated before. 

“C’mon, Blaine… let’s go lay down, hmm?” Sebastian tried, moving to stand up before holding his hands out for the other, who instantly moved into them. They walked back towards the tents that had been pitched side by side, Sebastian unzipping the opening on Blaine’s. “It’s just a stupid story, B. Ghosts don’t exist. When we die, we just die, okay?” He tried with a small smile, rubbing circles into the shorter’s back. 

Blaine swallowed and glanced around with a soft whine. “How do you know? What if they’re all over these woods, then what? We’re all gonna die,” He huffed, looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, glancing around for a moment before picking up a leaf. “This right here is a magic leaf, okay? It keeps bad ghosts out. They don’t like the… um, smell,” He said, cringing a little at himself but handing it to Blaine anyway. 

Blaine blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, looking over the leaf for a moment before carefully pulling himself from Sebastian’s arms, smelling it and wrinkling his nose up a little. “I don’t smell anything?” 

“Good! That means it’s working. Alive people can’t smell it, but I promise that’s going to keep you safe, alright? Just get your pajamas on and go to bed. Then tomorrow we get to get out of here,” Sebastian said with a soft laugh, shaking his head as he moved to unzip his own tent. “And I’ll literally be right here the whole night. Ghosts are afraid of me.” He winked, then moved to climb into his tent before zipping it up again, starting to change into his pajamas.

Blaine huffed and looked at the leaf, suddenly realizing he was being over dramatic. There was no way a leaf was going to protect him from a ghost, that just sounded ridiculous. So, he tossed the leaf aside and glanced around before moving to climb into his tent, zipping it up and changing into his pajamas.

* * *

About halfway through the night, Blaine jolted awake from his sleep, panting and wide eyed with his curls going every which direction. He sat there for a few moments, listening to the wind shake the tent before feeling his anxiety kick in again. He quickly unzipped his sleeping bag and tent before sliding out. He crawled over to Sebastian’s tent, head on a swivel as he unzipped the opening and slid inside, instantly closing it back up again. “Seb! Seb, wake up…” He breathed out, moving to shake Sebastian who let out a loud groan.

“Blaine… what?” Sebastian asked, a little more sternly than intended but he wasn’t the best when he first woke up. At least not without coffee immediately being put in his system.

“There’s a ghost! I threw away the leaf and it’s coming to get me. I don’t want to go in the river…” Blaine choked out, pulling his knees up to his chest and tucking his face into his knees.

Sebastian sighed and licked his lips as he watched Blaine for a moment before sitting up and carefully pulling the other into his arms, hugging him tightly as he rubbed his back slowly. “Blaine… I promise, you’re not going in the river, okay? You probably just had a bad dream. See?” He asked, reaching over to turn a reading light on with one hand, the other arm staying tightly wrapped around the other boy. “No ghosts.”

Blaine swallowed and panted softly, moving closer to Sebastian before grabbing onto his hand. “Can I sleep in here? Please?” He breathed out, giving Sebastian a look of desperation that he couldn’t say no to if he wanted to. 

Sebastian sighed and nodded, moving over in the sleeping bag before rolling onto his side, unzipping it just enough for the other to squeeze in. “It’s gonna be tight, but… okay,” He murmured, offering the other a small smile.

Blaine nodded slowly and moved into the sleeping bag, Sebastian struggling to zip it for a moment before finally managing to do so. Blaine moved as close to the taller teen as he could, his cheek pressed against his chest and his arms sliding around him carefully. “Thanks,” Blaine whispered, finding the sound of Sebastian’s heartbeat mixed with the warmth radiating off of him to be relaxing enough to start to slowly drift back off to sleep.

Sebastian sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly, nuzzling into the soft, thick curls. They still lingered with the smell of green apple and raspberry, Blaine’s shampoo and gel respectively, and Sebastian loved it. When he felt the smaller boy’s breathing start evening out, he swallowed and took a deep breath. “Please just choose me,” He whispered, a wave of sadness washing over him as they laid there in silence.

“I already have…” Blaine whispered back after a few moments, peeking an eye open and smiling softly up at Sebastian, who had an ‘oh shit’ look on his face that made Blaine giggle.

Sebastian swallowed and opened and closed his mouth for a few moments in an attempt to find something to say before letting out a nervous chuckle. “Oh…” was all he could manage before Blaine leaned up and pressed their lips together, his entire body feeling like it had been pricked with pins and needles in the best way possible.


End file.
